Friends all Leave
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: I am Wally West's Imaginary Friend. Here's the story. As soon as he made a friend I was forced to leave. Thank Jessy Lynn for allowing me to tell this story through her. (lol. Hope you guys know the joke. Come R&R this litt story!) This is a serious story! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but thanks to a great review, I made the second chapter. Hope you like it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Nice to meet everyone. I'm Jessy Lynn. Just getting shit rolling. What you guys have gots to do is check out my profile page. My contact info is up. Follow me, like me, subscribe to me… The works yo! Well, on with the story!**

I look like you. But, I'm not "real." I mean. Technically I'm real. It's just certain people are gifted enough to see me. No. I am not a ghost. I am what is known as an Imaginary Friend. We may be imaginary beings. But we are real. And, what is forgotten or never acknowledged is we have feelings just like you do.

You see. I'm a small piece of a much larger operation. I am a worker; an employee. My employer is just a boy. His name is Wally West. He is thirteen years old. I'm his Imaginary friend. He isn't my first employer. He did not imagine me. Only certain children are gifted with enough power to make one of us. I was imagined by a small girl a long time ago. And since her, I have made countless friends. And I have lost all of them.

Wally was five. He needed a friend. No love at home. Nobody to care at school. That's what we imaginary friends are for. We are your friend when no one else will be. We are there for you when no one else is. But, there is only so much that we can do. We aren't seen by everyone. We can't do things "real" friends could. And, as children grow older, they forget we were ever friends. That hurts. No one ever thinks about our feelings. Well, I'm telling you. It hurts like a son of a bitch when the person we once called friend tosses us aside. It hurts so bad when the person we once called friend forgets that we exist.

Okay, well, how this works. You see, we seek out those who can see us. If they can't see us, they can't be our friend. We seek out those in need of a friend. It's mostly children. But, I have had grown ups befriend me. (It hurts worse when a grown up makes me go away.)

Wally West needed me. He still needs me. But, it won't be long before he doesn't need me anymore. And he hasn't forgotten me yet. But he will. They all do. As soon as they don't need us anymore, we have to leave.

I am 13 years old. I am a girl. I was walking to the Keystone Camp for Imaginary friends one day when Wally was five. (I was still 13. I don't age.) I was in the middle of friends. I needed a new employer. I was searching for countless hours. And, I was about to give up.

"There is no needy kids in Keystone!" I said.

But, that's when I heard crying and wailing. And, a child asking, "Why doesn't mommy and daddy love me? Why don't kids at school like me? Someone tell me that."

I thought, 'perfect. A needy kid. Now, just to see if he can see an imaginary friend.' I flew up to his window. I phased through the window. My heart ached at the sight I saw. He was the cutest little thing I ever saw. Tears rushing down that sweet face... Who would heart this little boy? Assholes.

I waited for Wally to notice me. Or look my way in case he didn't have the gift to see me. But he does have the gift. He looked up. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He sniffled. He asked, "Who are you?"

I answered with a pain in my heart, "Your imaginary friend. As long as you want me."

He perked up as soon as I spoke of the friendship that we were going to have. "My friend?" I nodded. "I don't have any friends. Please be my friend."

"I am your friend!"

His smile warmed my cold heart. He's the first friend I made in a long time that I actually care about. (Caring about them just leads to a bigger heartbreak.)

"What's your name?" A question I've been asked countless times and the answer never changes.

"I'm your friend. You get to pick my name because I'm imaginary." If I didn't tell them that, they would think every friend they get from here on out… Well, they would think that they could name them.

"Okay. How about Iris? I love my Aunt Iris."

"Iris it is, buddy."

And that is how I met Wally West. I have learned horrible things since then. I Seen even worse tragedies. This poor boy is bullied at school and abused at home. The kid never gets a break. So, here I am, once again, sitting on his bed. He's crying on my shoulder like he normally does. I already tried to get him to tell someone, many times before. I told him that it didn't matter who he told. Just as long as someone knew so that they could help him.

And every time, he would say, "No, I love mommy and daddy. I can't tell on them. And if I tell on the other kids at school- it would only make it worse." I would shake my head and drop the subject. I would make him feel better instead. That's in my job description.

But, today is different. I didn't even mention telling someone because I didn't want to be told no again. He stood up (on his own) and said, "I have had enough." He walked over to his cell phone (on his own). He dialed his Uncle Barry's phone number (on his own). I can only imagine Barry's reaction. I couldn't actually hear what Barry said.

"Uncle Barry." Wally sobbed.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Mommy and Daddy don't treat me right."

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"They hurt me. Hit me."

"Where are you kid?"

"My room."

"Stay put. I'm coming to get you."

"Okay. I'll wait right here."

And that's the conversation that will end my existence in Wally's life. Because Uncle Barry picked up Wally. A bunch of legal crap later, Barry and Iris are Wally's legal guardians and Rudolf (Wally's dad) and Mary (Wally's mom) are in jail. Barry and Iris live in Central City, so Wally now lives in Central City.

I was still Wally's only friend until he found out that Barry was- well- he is The Flash (a famous superhero). Wally recreated that experiment that gave Barry Superpowers. Once Wally became Kid Flash. Here it comes. I knew it would. Barry introduced Wally to Batman's kid, Robin. They became Best Friends, instantly. There was no room for me. And like all those times before, I disappeared in Wally's heart. I don't know if he could still see or hear me, but if he could, he ignored me. This time it hurt more than all the rest. Because I fell in love with Wally. And, now he doesn't need me because he has a "real" friend.

 **Don't forget to go to my profile and get my contact info! Follow, subscribe, like… And, if you liked this story, tell your friends, readers, and whoever else about it.**

 **I never said I was perfect. So, if you saw a mistake, tell me about it. I wanna get it out of there as soon as humanly possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, it's me Jessy Lynn and I am back with a sequel to this Litt story. I didn't think it was that good until I had this tear jerker review by a mister "Guy Lantern." I hope this is to your liking. I decided to do this from Wally's perspective. Guys, I don't bite. If you have request for stories… shoot. Let me hear them fuckers. Lol. You can reach me for request on FF, FP, Twitter, Wattpad, or email. I have all my contact information on my profile. Check it out after you read this. Don't be shy!**

The definition of a friend, according to Google, is a bond of mutual affection. A platonic relationship. So, based on that definition, a friend doesn't have to be physical to be real. An imaginary friend is just the same. The only difference is imaginary friends live inside our imagination. But, imaginary friends care about us and we care about them.

I always wondered why we can't keep our imaginary friends forever. Do they understand why we can no longer be friends as us humans get older? Do they have feelings like you and me?

My name is Wally West. I am guilty of having an imaginary friend when I was a child. The last time I saw her, I was thirteen. She Vanished after I met my best friend Dick. She may have been imaginary, but she was my first real friend. She was there for me when I needed her. And, I never got to say goodbye. I still love her. I miss her every day. I just hope she knows that.

Why does Google describe imaginary friends as a psychological and social phenomenon? Should a friendship between a human and an Imaginary being be questioned? Can a friendship between a human and an imaginary friend just be accepted as a social norm? Will that day ever come? The day where having an imaginary friend won't get you locked up in the nuthouse.

Why is it "weird" for adults to have imaginary friends? Why would an adult be labeled crazy for having an imagination as powerful as a child's? Should children be the only ones granted with a friend that will never leave or betray you? That's not fair. Because let me tell you… I am sixteen years old. Since I was 13, I made plenty of human friends. And, most of them betrayed me. Or, pretended we were friends. Used me. Left me. My imaginary friend never betrayed me, pretended, used me, or left me. Well, until I met Dick that is. Why did she leave me anyway? Was it my fault? Is it one of those things? You know, like she has to be the only one or nothing? That's probably not it. Maybe imaginary friends are only friends to the friendless? So, once I made a human friend, she had to go. She may have been imaginary, but she was as real as my friend Dick.

I love my friend Dick. I love the other friends I have right now. They are all like me. Superhero kids. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm Kid Flash. Partner to The Flash. He's my Uncle Barry. I wish my imaginary friend could see me beat up bad guys. I wish she knew that I protect Central City and Earth for her most of the time. I want to make her proud. I always liked making her proud.

She was a good friend. And, now because I made an external friend, I'll never see her again. My only regret is that I'll never get to say goodbye.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Like I previously mentioned… I am pretty sure I am human. So if you noticed a mistake or a few, tell me. I wanna get it out of there as soon as humanly possible. I won't bite your head off for helping me out.**

 **Also, don't forget to follow me and subscribe to me on social media. I'm new to it all. Give me a few days and it will be popping. You won't wanna miss my first youtube video. I'm going to humiliate myself by doing something I "can't" do: sing! My second will be the reasoning behind the idea for this story. Come check it out.**


End file.
